Pan's Shadow
The Shadow is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It débuts in the twenty-first episode of the second season. He will be voiced by guest star Marilyn Manson.http://www.rollingstone.com/music/news/marilyn-manson-joining-once-upon-a-time-cast-20131018 The Shadow is based on the shadow of the titular character from the play Peter Pan; or, the Boy Who Would Not Grow Up. History |-|Before the Curse= In London, England, a young girl named Wendy sees the Shadow outside her nursery window and gets up to watch it dance in shadow. Her friend and house guest, Baelfire, notices her out of bed and when prompted, Wendy excitedly tells him about "the Shadow" she sees outside sometimes, and how much it is like a puppet that moves in shadow like magic. Baelfire is wary of this talk about magic and speaks of how magic ruined his whole life, and he won't have it ruining her family, too. He makes her promise if she ever sees the Shadow again that she won't open the window for it. Despite Wendy's promise to Baelfire, she can't help but be curious, and on the next night, when the Shadow appears within her sight again, she opens the window. Again, Baelfire tries to deter her. Unafraid, she takes the Shadow's hand and it lifts her away into the air while Baelfire can only watch from the open window in horror. Wendy is taken by the Shadow to another world called Neverland and experiences the joys of seeing magical creatures such as fairies and mermaids and having refreshing freedom with no parents or adults to tell her or any of the children what to do. Though it is great fun, she is disturbed that by nightfall in Neverland, all the children begin to miss their parents and want to go home, but the Shadow won't allow them to ever leave. Because the Shadow wants another boy to bring to Neverland, he brings Wendy home with the intention of coming back the following night to take one of her brothers with him. In the morning, Wendy returns home with the Shadow's help and reveals to Baelfire what the Shadow plans to do. Baelfire vows to not let her family be torn apart, and they form a plan to prevent the Shadow from succeeding. Wendy, Baelfire, John and Michael arm themselves with kitchen utensils as makeshift weapons in the nursery, and when the Shadow breaks open the window, they all run to hide in the cubby-hole. However, Michael gets distracted by staring curiously at the Shadow and is unaware he is in danger of being snatched away. Baelfire dashes out from the cubby-hole and protects Michael by asking the Shadow to take him instead. Despite Wendy's pleas, Baelfire knows this is the only way to keep the Shadow from making off with one of her brothers. She, John and Michael watch from the window as Baelfire is pulled up and disappears out of sight into the sky with the Shadow. The Shadow takes Baelfire across the sea towards the island of Neverland. Refusing to accept he will be forced to stay in Neverland by the Shadow, Baelfire lights a match to ward off the Shadow. In fright, the Shadow drops him into the sea, and after searching for a brief moment, it cannot find Baelfire and flies off back to the island. |-|After the Curse= Greg and Tamara, on orders of their employees, the Home Office, kidnap a young boy, Henry, from Storybrooke and bring him to Neverland. Once there, they are unable to contact the Home Office and set up a campfire as a signal. Approached by the Lost Boys and their leader, Felix, Greg and Tamara find out they have been duped, and their employers never wanted to destroy magic in the first place. Angry at the betrayal, they refuse to hand over Henry. Unshaken, Felix calls upon the Shadow, who kills Greg by ripping out his shadow and flying off with it. In the Enchanted Forest, Neal's desperation to reach Neverland prompts him to request Robin Hood's young son, Roland, to use a summoning incantation to bring forth the Shadow. After displaying a strong amount of reluctance, Robin Hood allows the plan to go through. While Roland is told to enunciate the words, "I believe", Neal, Robin Hood and Mulan lie in wait for attack. Though nothing happens, a moment passes, followed by the Shadow appearing out of the night sky and arriving at the site of its calling. The Shadow makes a move for Roland, to which one of its arms is sliced off by Mulan. With the open opportunity, Neal grabs onto the creature and hangs on as it flees the scene back to Neverland. Once over the island, the Shadow drops Neal down to the ground. Trivia Appearances References it:Ombra